


A Soft Mistake

by omarandjohnny



Series: Rise Up [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, brief mention of Nicola, early morning meetings, pet names can be awkward, try not to wake him you great lummox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omarandjohnny/pseuds/omarandjohnny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's far too early in the morning to be policing affectionate names. Or, Robert is a big softie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Soft Mistake

Nothing like the gentle bleating of his phone's alarm.

Robert knows full well that Nicola scheduled him for a sunrise meeting on a Friday out of spite. Sheer, petty spite. It's strange for him to think it, but he's happy the accident didn't strip her of that particular trait. Their childish vitriol towards each other has always been the best part of their non-friendship.

Robert carefully reaches for purchase on the edge of the bed as he crawls over Aaron, trying in vain not to disturb him. Aaron's eyes flicker open, and he reaches up to touch Robert's face. He lets his head cradle against Aaron's palm momentarily before leaning down to speak.

"Go back to sleep, luv. I'll be back before dinner."

Robert kisses Aaron's forehead, and starts towards the door. As Robert picks up his wash bag, it dawns on him.

_Luv?_

His shoulders go up with a cringe.

 _That's a Diane endearment. That's a **Chas** endearment._

He hopes Aaron was asleep enough to have missed the slip-up. 

They've never had pet names. Well, Aaron calls him Sugden. Or, Rob, more often than not. He doesn't take much notice when others call him the latter, but Aaron makes 'Rob' sound _different._ Having it shouted from across the pub, hearing it laced with laughter as they joke over breakfast. The fan-blade sound it makes when Aaron repeatedly whispers it in his ear just before he comes. 

_Rob, Rob, Rob._

Different.

The same can't be said of his boyfriend's name, it's only ever been Aaron. He's never road-tested something like 'Babe' or 'Sweetheart' in public or private, certain that Aaron would implode from embarrassment. He's wanted to find a name, but nothing feels as special, as substantial as _Aaron_. 

Noticing the time on his phone, Robert quickly and quietly exits the bedroom.

As he brushes his teeth over the bathroom sink, it comes to him again. 

_Luv._

"What a prat," Robert says to his reflection, chuckling at the toothpaste grin in the mirror.

**Author's Note:**

> An early birthday pressie for prettyapathetic, and the first installment of _Rise Up_. It'll serve as a complementary series to _Sleep Walk_. 
> 
> Title is taken from a Lamb instrumental of the same name- youtube.com/watch?v=w76MrzG9oVU
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> \- Johnny.
> 
> omarandjohnny.tumblr.com


End file.
